Lo que ves no siempre es lo que parece
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Una tarde frente al mar Hyoga habla con su madre y le cuenta que alguien más aparte de ella se encuentra en su corazón, mediante un monólogo le narra su historia de un amor agridulce con uno de sus amigos y camarada.


Sinopsis:

Una tarde frente al mar Hyoga habla con su madre y le cuenta que alguien más aparte de ella se encuentra en su corazón, mediante un monólogo le narra su historia de un amor agridulce con uno de sus amigos y camarada.

**LO QUE VES NO SIEMPRE ES LO QUE PARECE**

_Hoy mi querida madre hace casi 2 años que estoy lejos de ti… hace dos años partí llevando mis mejores deseos y esperanzas… te he extrañado tanto madre… no imaginas cuánto… y tal vez pensarás que soy un ingrato, tal vez pensarás que mi mente estaba ocupada… no es así…_Pensaba melancólicamente el joven de cabellos dorados como el sol… los ojos azules perdidos en el horizonte, bebiéndose la hermosa puesta de sol frente a él…

_Madre, tu me dijiste que siempre fuera valiente… que siempre tuviera buen corazón, con amigos tanto como con enemigos… pero no me dijiste que hacer cuándo un amigo fuera el dueño de este corazón… sucedió sin planearlo y ahora se me escapa de las manos…_

(FLASHBACK)

-¿Será posible que Ikki tenga tan mal genio siempre?…- Preguntó Seiya tan jovial como toda la vida a sus compañeros sentados en torno de la fogata.

-Bueno Sei habría que ver que tú tienes la capacidad de fastidiar hasta al más paciente…- dijo divertido Shun.

Las risas de Hyoga y Shiryu no se hicieron esperar… era cierto Seiya venía fastidiando desde entrada la tarde a Ikki, ya fuera con su mal genio o con su seriedad. Ikki se había fastidiado y se había alejado, se encontraba sentado entre las rocas a la orilla del mar, no lejos de donde ellos estaban…

La noche pasaba lenta y agradable para los jóvenes, cantaban, charlaban se reían de viejos chiste o contaban viejas leyendas… Solo uno de los cuatro restantes se encontraba distraído… Hyoga… el guerrero de Siberia que se parecía un poco a Ikki en carácter… con un semblante serio y mal conversador… sin embrago él mismo sentía cierta simpatía por Ikki…

Se levanto de su lugar y camino hacía donde se encontraba el caballero del Fénix… muy despacio… pensándose casi cada paso… trepo por las rocas hasta llegar a un lado de Ikki.

Éste volteo de reojo para ver quien osaba interrumpirle, al darse cuenta que era Hyoga no articulo ninguna queja como lo habría hecho si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro. Hyoga se sentó a su lado y trataba de hablarle pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pensaba que interrumpirle era grosero e imperdonable…

-Tú y yo somos parecidos Hyoga…- Estas palabras sorprendieron al Cisne, Ikki fue el primero en hablar… no solo eso si no que le hablaba afable.

-Exactamente ¿En qué?…-

-Tu y yo perdimos a las mujeres más especiales en nuestra vida…- Dijo esto de manera ruda, no esperando respuesta.

-… no la puedes olvidar verdad…?-

-No es eso precisamente… la extraño es verdad… - Giro la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa al rubio caballero a su lado.

El rostro del joven se cubrió de un ligero rubor…_¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué me dice esto…? ¿Acaso…?_

-Ey ustedes dos! Regresen a la fogata que si se caen al mar no nos daremos cuenta…- Grito Shiryu a lo lejos…

Hyoga e Ikki voltearon al mismo tiempo y sonrieron por aquel comentario…

-Ya vale, será mejor que regresemos o sino seguirán molestando el resto de la noche…- Dijo el Fénix fastidiado… se levanto y tendió la mano a su compañero, caminaron en silencio… un silencio ansioso.

_Es curioso… juraría que Ikki estaba por decirme algo…_

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

_Madre… tu lo puedes ver todo… tu me entiendes… no te enfades por que comparta mi corazón… tú siempre serás única. Y tu me enseñaste a no tener miedo de lo que dictaba mi corazón… pues bien… aquí estoy esperando para dar prueba de lo que dicta mi corazón…_

(FLASHBACK)

Habían pasado 8 días desde la noche de la fogata, los días pasaban en una completa paz para los caballeros de bronces, que de momento se encontraban en la mansión de Saori… tomando un merecido descanso después de la batalla contra Poseidón… era extraño… vivir sin pelear… Y desde hacía ocho días Ikki se mostraba más cambiante hacía Hyoga… a veces hablándole cortés, a veces tan seco como siempre y otras más dejaba escapar un atisbo de algo a través de esos ojos azules tan serios. Que podría pensar si Ikki no soltaba prenda… y que podría imaginar si cuándo pensaba que estaba de gane de repente cambiaba su postura y parecía el aguafiestas de siempre…

Fastidiado de ese estira y afloja esa tarde decide ir a caminar, solo. Era verdad que Ikki le gustaba y le tenía cariño por que encontraba afinidad con él… pero aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Pasó quien sabe cuantas horas caminando sin rumbo… metiéndose entre las calles, observando rostros desconocidos. Tratando de hallar consejo en su madre… pero aún así su corazón no encontraba paz…

Ya al oscurecer se decidió a regresar a la mansión, seguramente notarían su ausencia a la hora de la cena y se preocuparían.

Abrió la puerta principal y atravesó por el comedor para avisar que ya había llegado, todos estaban ahí, también él… asomó la cabeza y saludo.

-Ey Hyoga llegas a tiempo… justo estabamos por tomar el postre…- Comento Shun.

-¿Dónde andabas? Creíamos que te habías fugado con alguna chica jajaja.- Dijo Seiya riendo.

-Hasta mañana…- Hyoga les ignoró deliberadamente y siguió derecho a las escaleras para ir a encerrarse a su habitación… subio con la mirada clavada en el piso y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Llega a su puerta y tira del picaporte cerrando tras de sí en silencio, prende la luz y se dispone a tirarse en la cama… entonces ve una nota en su almohada. Frunce el ceño y se acerca curioso a levantarla… abre los ojos desorbitados y la nota resbala de sus dedos.

_6 pm en punto, mañana en la misma playa… IKKI_

-Esto… que significa…?- se preguntó así mismo con el corazón desbocado…

_No seas tonto Hyoga, seguramente tiene algún problema que te quiere decir.. o tal vez… NO!… y si?…rayos!._

Esa noche la paso en una vela tortuosa… no sabía de que iba todo eso y cerca de las tres de la mañana tomó una decisión… fuera lo que fuera que le dijera Ikki él mismo le diría lo que sentía por el… no importaba que reacción tuviera o que actitud tomara ante él, era necesario decirlo…

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

_Así es madre como hoy estoy esperándole aquí, esperando lo que puede ser un golpe fatal para mí… o un paso más hacía una felicidad que solo he acariciado y no conozco. Madre…_

Llegaste mucho antes que yo… y eso que planeaba esperarte… - Esa voz tan conocida le saco de su monólogo espiritual…

-Ikki!-

-¿Hablabas con ella?.- Se acerco a un lado de él…

-Si, casi siempre le hablo…- Reconoció apenado Hyoga mientras le sonreía.

-Se llamaba Esmeralda… era muy joven para morir…-

-Yo… lo siento… y…-

-No, déjame hablar, lo que vine a decirte tiene que ver con lo que hablamos en las rocas, ¿Recuerdas?…

-Si..- dijo con mirada confusa el caballero del Cisne…

-La quería mucho y pienso a menudo en ella, la extraño… pero lo que me confunde… es que la estoy traicionando… tal vez…- Le dijo serio mientras miraba directo a sus ojos buscando la fuerza para continuar…

-¿Cómo que la traicionas…? No te entiendo… -

-Le traiciono por que ahora mi mente y mi corazón los ocupa otra persona… y temo que en donde quiera que esté se ponga triste… aunque… yo sé que Esmeralda estaría de acuerdo con mi elección… por que esa persona posee un corazón tan noble como es posible imaginarlo…- Su mirada ahora es más significativa, levanta una mano y acaricia su mejilla…

-Ikki…- Las piernas le comienzan a templar y solo escucha las olas romperse y el latido de su corazón.

-Esmeralda estaría de acuerdo en que no hay nadie mejor para mi que tú Hyoga… -

-Me has sorprendido Ikki… por que precisamente venía a decirte lo mismo… y tenía miedo de que tú…- ya no pudo continuar por que Ikki ahora se acercaba a él centímetro a centímetro… hasta que sus labios tocaron suavemente los labios de Hyoga y se fundieron en un tierno beso… en el primero de muchos más…

_Así que esto madre es por lo que realmente vale la pena luchar…_pensó Hyoga mientras se abandonaba en aquel cálido impulso que corría por sus venas al tener a Ikki tan cerca de sí.

**FIN**  
**HOKUTO SEXY**


End file.
